Hate & love
by Lparrillaevilqueen
Summary: Regina and Robin can't stop thinking about each other since the day they met.


Once upon a time in the realms of the Enchanted Forest their was a thief and a queen - evil queen to be exact. On a stormy day day they crossed paths. They were destined to be together none of them knew it at the time they were just a thief and a horrible ruler in each other's eyes. On this particular day the queen was headed to her castle but was stopped by a tree log in the middle of the rode. "Ugh this stupid storm!" She yelled out being soaked by the rain. All the queen wanted to do was to be in the comfort of her own home. "M'lady do you need help?" The thief came out behind a tree. The queen was irritated, her whole life she was taught to be independent to not depend on someone else to help her in anyway she had to do it herself. "Why would I need help from a - thief." She said with a smirk. The thief didn't react to the rude statement he just smiled. "Your not going to make it home if you don't allow me to help you." He said trying to convince the queen. Yes the queen was irritated but he did have a point. If she wanted to get home she needed his help. "Ok you shall help me but you shall never speak of this, what's your plan?" The queen wanted to know how they were going to get across. As the queen turned around to look for something to give her a boost she felt strong hands around her waist. She didn't fight it, she wasn't afraid. Actually she felt secure a feeling she wanted to last. As he set her across the other side her mind went back to reality, she knew the person she had to portray she couldn't let her walls down. "Your Majesty." She said

" I beg your Parton?" He said confused. "Call me your majesty not M'lady. She snarled at him. Let it be the LAST! Time you put your grummy fingers on me!" The queen was very angry at the thief but he knew what he'd be getting himself into when he put his hand around her. The thief felt something when he held the queen the way his hands fit perfectly around her waist. He didn't know what was wrong with him he tried to brush it off the thought. Nothing could happen between a thief and a royal. " I'm sorry - your majesty, it won't happen again. " were the last words he said before disappearing into the woods. Once he had left the queen felt a sudden loneliness. After a few weeks of the incident she was tired of being locked up on an empty castle- she decided to run. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She couldn't stop thinking about the thief she didn't even know him name and she was cooing over him. The queen would never think he was feeling the same way. The moment the thief had walked away he regretted it. For the past weeks he thought about the way he held her, as much as he wanted to stop thinking about her he couldn't. She was driving him crazy. The branches were hitting the queens face as she ran through the wood, she was hoping to find him but part of her didn't. She was running so fast she fell. Once she hit the ground she broke out into tears. "Are you ok your majesty?" She snapped her head back to the direction of the voice. The thief held out his hand towards her to help her up. Without a second she snarled at him She felt bad after. She had unconditional feelings for this man. The queen suddenly saw the change of expression on his face. "Look M'lady I helped you and now you are treating me like a piece of trash!" He shot back at her. A smirk came across the queens face "look at that thief's got teeth." The thief got angrier with every word she said. He felt like his blood was boiling. "At least I can speak for myself, I don't need ... Servants to help me!" He snapped at her. She was taken back who was he to know what she did It wasn't even true. The queen took a swing at him but her arm was caught by his. " Did I hit a nerve ... Your majesty." He said emphasizing the last two words. "Let me go!" The queen stated. The thief started to enjoy seeing the queen ... Weak.. Powerless. " Not until you apologize." He said. After a few seconds they heard rustling come from the trees. "We found her!" One of the queens guard yelled. The queen was disappointed she couldn't escape but she got an idea.

"Guards this - thief is trying to kidnap me!" She yelled out. The guards came rushing to her direction to see the thief grabbing her arm. "Release the queen now!" They demanded marching towards the thief pushing him towards the ground and kneeling him on his head. " This will be the last time you'll see light!" The queen spat. After they made it to the castle guards quickly took him to the dungeon and into a cell. The queen had to admit she was worried for the thief she went down to the dungeon and dismissed the guards. Under her drastically huge coat she had brought him a loaf of bread. She handed it to him but he just ignored her. He had all the right to be angry at her. She tried to make conversation with him but it was no use. He just sat there looking looking at her with a sharp death glare. "Guards!" The queen yelled. They came rushing down in a matter of seconds. "Yes your majesty?"

"Release him." She said the queen looked at him her heart ached but she didn't show it. He looked up at her in confusion as he guards unlocked his cell and left them alone once again. "Why?" He asked the queen was trying to think of something sarcastic to say but she kept it honest. "Because I know how it feels to be accused of something you didn't do, it's a horrible feeling." She said with pure honesty. "Why were you running away?" He said trying not to push the limit. As much as she wanted to lie she couldn't it was eating her alive. "I don't want this life I want to be free!" With tears escaping her dark drown eyes. The thief got up and headed towards the queen. He wrapped his arm around her back moving his hand up and down trying to comfort her. He knew he was crossing a very dangerous line but he couldn't bare se the queen hurt. When he saw she didn't shrug him off he continued. "I have an idea come with me, run away with me, you don't have to live this life any longer." He stated the queen looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really? But why?" She questioned.

"Because you've proved to me that your not the person you think you are." He said with a smile. At this point her emotions through her off the edge and she leaned in and kissed him. As she released, he looked up at her with a puzzled look but leaned in and kissed her back. "You know I don't even know your name." She said. The thief smiled and rested his forehead against here' while he cupped her face. "Robin...Robin Hood." He said "what's yours?" "Regina Mills." She said as she gave him a quick peck in the lips. As she got up and whipped away her tears. The queen and thief arranged a time to run away together. "Midnight sharp". He stated. "Till then." She said as he leaned in for a kiss. The queen didn't smile until she made sure no one could see her. When she got into her room she threw herself onto her bed and laughed with her hands across her face. She couldn't believe she was running away and the fact that she kissed a man, a man she liked and he kissed her back. Hours have gone by it was almost midnight she had her clothes packed hours earlier. All she had were a few simple dresses. The queen escaped from her bedroom window there was a tree so it was easy for her to climb down. As soon as the queen set foot to the ground guards were storming all around her. The queen tried fighting them off but it was no use. The queen was taken back to her room. The thief was waiting for hours for the queen but she never showed. The thief was angry. How can a queen ever love a thief like him he thought. The thief picked up his belongings and marched off never wanting to see her again. The queen wanted to make contact with him but how? The queen was learning how to do magic but she knew very little. She tried giving it a shot. The queen lifted her hands and thought about the place she wanted to go she thought of it really hard and how Robin was waiting for her. In a matter of seconds she vanished. She had done it but her face dropped when she didn't see him. The thief had gone back to his home cursing out the queen as be went. He queen tried to do her magic once more. Just thinking about him this time. She threw her hands into the air and she appeared right in front of him. The queen wrapped her arms around the thief's neck giving him a tight hug. The thief didn't return the hug he shrugged he off and started to walk away. The queen was pleading for him not to go away with tears escaping her eyes. "I was caught on my way to see you!" She blurted out. The thief stopped walking and turned around looking at the queen. She explained everything to him. The thief felt bad that he had treated her that way and apologized to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically. The thief thought the queen was playing with him but that wasn't the case. The queen had feelings for this man. They decided to run off together in the end.


End file.
